


סקורפיוס מאלפוי

by Daughter_of_hades



Series: "?אתה יוצא עם מאלפוי" [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.כשאלבוס סוורוס פוטר מנשק אותו, הוא לא חושב על הלחץ שלו או על חלב – הוא חושב אך ורק על אלבוס סוורוס פוטר</p>
            </blockquote>





	סקורפיוס מאלפוי

**Author's Note:**

> .חלק מפרויייקט קלישאות. יש כאן היעדר חושים ופובייה

סקורפיוס מעולם לא חיבב במיוחד חלב. כן, זה היה בריא, כפי שאמא שלו נהגה להגיד לו, ובכל זאת, רק להביט בנוזל הלבן והגושי, בעל הריח המבחיל גרם לו לרצות להקיא. ובכל זאת נראה היה שבכל פעם שהוא מתיישב בשולחן רייבנקלו בארוחות, החלב נמצא לידו. סקורפיוס העביר לא מעט מזמנו כשהוא שוקל האם מישהו עושה את זה בכוונה. זה התאים כל כך לחלק מהשונאים שלו לעשות את זה.  
למעשה, בפעם הראשונה שהוא דיבר את לילי לונה פוטר הוא היה עסוק בוויכוח ידידותי עם אחד מהחברים שלו מהשנה השביעית על חשיבות החלב בחיי היומיום.

זה היה בשנה השנייה שלו בהוגוורטס, יומיים לאחר שהתחילה השנה. הוא וחברו, ריק, ישבו באולם הגדול ואכלו ארוחת ערב, כשהוא שמע צליל של משהו שמתרסק מאחוריו והסתובב, וראה להפתעתו נערה, בעלת עיניים חומות בוהקות, שיער שחור ומספר רב מאוד של פצעי בגרות על פנייה, שוכבת על הרצפה, מרחק מטר משולחן רייבנקלו. בידייה של הנערה היה מקל הליכה גדול ונאה, בעל פיתולים רבים ומפוארים בכחול. הוא נשמט רצפה כשנפלה.

הוא ראה שחלק ניכר מהנוכחים באולם הסתכלו על הנערה שניסתה לקום כמיטב יכולתה על רגלייה, ובכל זאת אף אחד, כולל הוא, לא קמו ממקומם לעזור לה.  בחור אחד מסלית'רין – דווקא מסלית'רין, למרבה ההפתעה– קם על הרגליים שלו והלך במהירות לכיוון הנערה. הוא כרע בפני הנערה ועזר לה בקלילות ובתנועות עדינות לקום על רגלייה, השיער השחור שלו, שבהק למרחק, היה דומה לשלה. לאחר מכן, הוא התכופף והרים את מקל ההליכה שלה והניח אותו בידייה.

"את בסדר?" הוא שאל, הקול הצרוד שלו נשמע בכל רחבי האולם, אך ניכר שזה לא משנה לו. סקורפיוס זיהה את הנער לפתע. זה היה אלבוס סוורוס פוטר, והנערה שנפלה הייתה לילי לונה פוטר.

"אני בסדר, אל. תירגע." היא ענתה ואז החלה ללכת לכיוון שולחן רייבנקלו. אלבוס התנשף עמוקות ואז חזר לשלוחן סלית'רין, מביט בה לעיתים קרובות.

נראה היה שאלבוס סוורוס היה שונה מאחיו הגדול, ג'יימס סיריוס פוטר. ג'יימס היה אחד מהבריונים הגדולים ביותר שסקורפיוס פגש בחיים שלו. והוא כלל בזה את סבא שלו, שגם לא היה האדם הכי נחמד שהוא הכיר. לא היה דבר שהוא אהב יותר מאשר לרדת על היורש לבית מאלפוי, שבדרך פלא {או לדבריו; "רימה את המצנפת,"} הצליח והגיע לבית רייבנקלו.

כשלילי התיישבה בשולחן רייבנקלו, ליד חבורת בני השנה הראשונה, סקורפיוס ראה שהם קמים ממקומם והולכים למקום אחר. זה לא היה כי הם שונאים אותה, הוא ידע מניסיון קודם, הם פשוט לא ידעו מה לעשות בחברתה, כעיוורת – וכשרייבנקלואים קולטים שהם לא יודעים משהו, הם נוטים להתעלם ממנו.

סקורפיוס קם ממקומו והלך לכיוון הנערה, הוא התיישב לידה. "שלום," הוא אמר לה.

היא החלה לנפף בידיה כאחוזת טירוף לכיוונו. לקח לו מספר שניות  לקלוט שהיא רוצה שהוא יאחז בידיה. הוא הרים את ידיו החיוורות והניח אותן בידיים שלה. היא הניחה את הזרת שלה בזווית מוזרה, בדיוק על נקודת החן הבולטת שלו. הוא השתדל שלא לבהות בה, כשקלט לפתע שהיא עיוורת. זה לא ישנה לה אם יבהה.

"היי," היא ענתה. היה לה קול חביב- עדין וחזק בו זמנית. "מי זה?"

"אני הוא סקורפיוס מאלפוי." הוא ענה, מתלבט האם היא תירתע לאחור כמו שחלק מהאנשים עשו כשאמר להם את השם שלו, כמו שהרוב המוחלט של האנשים עשו.

"אני לילי לונה פוטר." היא ענתה וחייכה לכיוונו.  "מה הספר אהוב עליך?" היא שאלה, מפתיעה אותו.

הוא הביט בה עם גבה מורמת, מופתע מהשאלה. "האימפרייה האחרונה," הוא ענה לבסוף, מסמיק כולו.

"טעם משובח, אני מבינה." היא השיבה. "הדמות אהובה עליך מהספר?"

"רין....?"

"טעם משובח אף יותר, אם כי אני מעדיפה את בריזה." היא חייכה לכיוון סקורפיוס חיוך רחב.

סקורפיוס מעולם לא היה טיפוס דברן במיוחד. הוא האמין תמיד שאין צורך ביותר משתי מילים במשפט, ובכל זאת, הוא מצא את עצמו מעביר את השעות הבאות בלדבר עם לילי לונה פוטר. הם הצליחו להגיע להרבה מסקנות באותו הלילה; שבריזה יראה נהדר עם הבגדים של רייבנקלו, שסקורפיוס באמת צריך להסתפר, שהם חברי נפש ויקימו יום אחד להקת רוק בשם "מאלפויפוטר", ושג'ימס אידיוט.

להגנתו של סקורפיוס, הוא לא היה האחד שהתחיל לדבר על כך שג'יימס אידיוט. זו הייתה לילי.

"אני כל כך כועסת על ג'יימס." היא פלטה בערך באמצע הארוחה – שלה ושל סקורפיוס. כל השאר כבר עזבו מזמן לחדר שלהם. זה היה בערך אחרי שהם החליטו שהם חברי נפש ויקימו להקה ביחד. "הוא בא עלי לפני הארוחה, והסביר לי במילים מדוייקות מאוד שאני הבושה החדשה של המשפחה. בגלל שלא נבחרתי לגריפינדור." היא הרימה את ידיה לראשנה מהידיים של סקורפיוס ונופפה מעט בידיה מול פניה, עד שהצליחה להרים כראוי את השערה שהציקה לה.

"זה בערך מה שקרה לי כשנבחרתי לרייבנקלו. לא מג'יימס, כמובן, אלא מההורים שלי. אבא שלי העביר שעה בלהסביר שאני הבושה החדשה של המשפחה," הוא הביט לרגע בידיו, אשר לילי כבר תחבה בהם מחדש את ידיה. "ואז אני די איבדתי את זה וצעקתי עליו. לאחר התגובה שלו.... עברתי לבית של דוד בלייז." מול מבטה התוהה של לילי, שככל הנראה ידעה שדראקו היה ילד יחיד, הוא הסביר; "חבר של המשפחה. טוב, הוא היה – עד שהגיש בקשה לגדל אותי לשרד הקסמים, והיא עברה."

"הבעיה היא שאני כל כך רוצה לספר על זה לאלבוס, אבל הוא רק יכנס לצרות אם אני אעשה את  זה."

"למה?" שאל סקורפיוס, מבולבל.

"כיוון שהוא ינסה להרוג את ג'יימס. ג'יימס פשוט אידיוט. הוא מציק לאלבוס כבר שנים בגלל שנבחר לסלית'רין, ואמא יודעת את זה ומתעלמת. אני לא חושבת שאבא יודע – הוא די מתעלם."

"ג'יימס אידיוט." סיכם סקורפיוס את השיחה.

"ג'יימס אידיוט."

-=-=-=-0-=-=-=-

כשסורפיוס הגיע לחדר שלו במעונות באותו הלילה, הוא התיישב ליד השולחן שלו,  וקלט שהוא דיבר אם לילי לונה פוטר במשך שלוש שעות. סקורפיוס לא נלחץ לעיתים קרובות, אבל כשהוא קלט את זה וחשב על התגובה שאבא שלו ככל הנראה יגיב, ואפילו על התגובה של דוד בלייז, הוא נכנס לפאניקה.  פאניקה שכמוהה הוא מעולם לא חווה.

הדבר היחיד שהוא ראה, לפני שהעולם החשיך, זה את הספר **_האימפרייה האחרונה_** , אשר הונח על המיטה שלו.

-=-=-=-0-=-=-=-

אחד מהשותפים שלו לחדר הגיע ומצא אותו שם, שוכב על הרצפה, סופר לו מאוחר יותר מפי המרפאת, כאשר הוא התעורר במיטה לבנה במרפאה.  הוא גרר אותו למרפאה בעזרת לחש, בלי להראות או לספר לאף אחד.

איש לא ידע על ההתקף פאניקה חוץ מהמרפאה ודניאל, השותף שלו בחדר. וסקורפיוס גם העדיף שכך זה יישאר – אם כי הוא יספר כמובן לדוד בלייז.

 כאשר הוא השתחרר מהמרפאה ביום למחרת  {לאחר שנשבע חגיגית למרפאת, מאדם גול, שאם יתחיל להרגיש סחרחורת או לחץ בעתיד, הוא יבוא עליה. היא כמעט הרביצה לו כאשר היסס להישבע} הוא הלך לכיוון שולחן האוכל של רייבנקלו, ומצא, להפתעתו, את לילי לונה פוטר מחכה לו שם.

-=-=-=-0-=-=-=-

התקף הפאניקה הבא הגיע בשנה הרביעית בהוגוורטס, כשהוא סיפר ללילי לונה פוטר שהוא הומו.

הוא ידע את זה בצורה ודאית מאז השנה השלישית, והוא רצה לספר ללילי לונה פוטר, האדם הקרוב עליו ביותר בעולם {אם לא מחשיבים את דוד בלייז}, הוא רצה להתאהב, לחוות אהבה אמיתי, להתנשק בפעם הראשונה, עד כמה שלחשוב על זה גרם לו להרגיש מטופש.

באותו היום, לילי באה לחדר שלו בצהריים, לאחר שהשיעורים נגמרו, כהרגלה. ההרגל גרם להרבה שמועות ולהרבה מאוד מבטים מלוכלכים ממשפחת פוטר – וויזלי, שחשבו, כמובן, שהוא מנצל את קרובת משפחתם העיוורת.

לאחר התקף הפאניקה בשנה השנייה שלו, דוד בלייז השיג לו חדר פרטי. הוא טען שסביבה רגועה מביאה לנפש בריאה. אך כיוון שסקורפיוס לא היה מעוניין בכך שאנשים ידעו על ההתקף, אנשים הניחו בצורה מיידית שזה בגלל שהוא ממשפחת מאלפוי. כמה אירוני, בהתחשה לעובדה שהוריו לא דיברו איתו מאז תחילת השנה הראשונה. לילי מעולם לא דיברה על העובדה שהוא קיבל חדר פרטי, למרות שסקורפיוס ידע שזה מטריד אותה.

"לילי, אני הומו." הוא הצליח לפלוט בצורה מגומגמת את המילים, בערך עשר דקות לאחר שהיא הגיעה.

היא הביטה בו בעיניים גדולות, המומות, ושתקה.

היא לא ענתה במשך מספר דקות נוספות, בהן הלחץ של סקורפיוס עלה ועלה. לבסוף, העולם התחיל להתסחרר. הוא התעלף.

כשהוא התעורר במרפאה, לילי עומדת ליד המיטה ומסבירה לו שאין שום סיבה שזה ישנה משהו בעינייה {בצורה מטאפורית כמובן, בהתחשב בזה שהיא עיוורת}, שהוא אידיוט ושהיא דאגה לו.

והיא גם מזכירה משהו על זה שהיא צריכה להכיר לו את אחיה, אלבוס סוורוס, אבל סקורפיוס מדחיק.

-=-=-=-0-=-=-=-

זה קרה באחד הימים בשנה השישית והנוכחית, כשסקורפיוס קם מהשינה, הוא מצא פתק מלילי לונה פוטר שמבקש ממנו לבוא למגרש הקווידיץ בצהריים.  
כשהוא מגיע לשם, עטוף היטב במעיל ומקלל את לילי פוטר, את המעיל שלו ואת העולם כולו, הוא מצא את לילי ממתינה לו.

"מי שם?" היא שאלה לכיוון האזור ממנו הוא הגיע.

"סקורפיוס." הוא ענה בקול רך, תוהה למה קראה לו לשם.

"אני ממש מצטערת שקראתי לך – אבל הבחינות לנבחרת הקווידיץ של רייבנקלו מתקרבות, ואני רוצה להיבחן, אבל אני לא יכולה להתאמן כאן לבד – זה עלול להיות מסוכן, בגלל..."  לילי השתתקה והצביעה כמיטב יכולתה על העיניים שלה.

"את רוצה להיבחן לנבחרת?" סקורפיוס מתחיל לצחוק, בניגוד לרצונו – לילי העבירה הרבה מאוד מזמנה בלהסביר לו שהיא לא מצליחה להבין את ההגיון של לעוף באוויר ולזרוק כדורים לסלים. "מי הבחור?"

"שתוק כבר, סקורפ!" הגיבה לילי עם חיוך, כאשר אח שלה, אלבוס סוורוס פוטר, הגיע.

-=-=-=-0-=-=-=-

אלבוס סוורוס פוטר הוא הפתעה. סקורפיוס מגיע למסקנה, חודש לאחר אותה פגישה במגרש הקווידיץ.

הוא מצחיק, עוקצני, חכם, מקסים ומסוגל לגרום לו לפרוץ בצחוק בקלות רבה ומקסימה.

ולעזאזל, הוא רוצה להזמין אותו כבר לדייט. והוא גם מתכוון לעשות את זה, אבל לפני שסקורפיוס מספיק לעשות את זה, אלבוס מזמין אותו לדייט בהבעה נבוכה ולא בטוחה בעצמה.

סקורפיוס עונה כן כמעט בשנייה שבה אלבוס שואל.

-=-=-=-0-=-=-=-

הם נמצאים בחדר של סקורפיוס כאשר סקורפיוס מספר לו על התקפי הפאניקה בקול רועד, שלושה חודשים לאחר שהתחילו לצאת, אלבוס פשוט מביט בו לרגע בעיניים ירוקות המומות ויפיפיות, ואז מנשק אותו, תוחב את ידיו בשיער של סקורפיוס תוך כדי.

ואז הוא עוצר, ומביט בסקורפיוס, נראה המום בערך כמו שסקורפיוס מרגיש. "זה בסדר?" הוא שואל את סקורפיוס בקולו הצרוד וסקורפיוס רק מהנהן ומנשק אותו בחזרה.

כאשר אלבוס מנשק אותו יש בחדר את הריח של החלב המבחיל, משום מה, אבל לשם שינוי סקורפיוס לא מתייחס עליו.

כשאלבוס סוורוס פוטר מנשק אותו, הוא לא חושב על הלחץ שלו או על חלב – הוא חושב אך ורק על אלבוס סוורוס פוטר. 


End file.
